Maybe we are a fairytale And They Lived Happily Ever After- One shots
by Intoxic
Summary: This stories will be a filling to the story Maybe We Are A Fairytale and 'And they Lived Happily Ever After or not'. There will be moments mentioned in story such as memories or something that happened before the story. Moments to ATLHEA are now posted.
1. The Bracelet

The first one of one-shots connected to the story "Maybe we are a fairytale". I hope you will like it.

I'm dedicating it to **Peoplelikeus13. **

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**The Bracelet"**

The sun was up, sending some warm on our arms, as we were sitting on the bench in Central Park, consuming ice creams. It was the end of March but the weather was too beautiful to not enjoy it outside. That's why I dragged Alec here today, to enjoy the warmness of the sun and the company of each other's.

"I'm glad we came here" Alec spoke finishing his strawberry ice cream "It's so warm"

"Exactly is so warm, so you can take off your jacket darling" when I winked at him the blush on his cheeks was deeper. But finally Alexander did as I asked, and placed his jacket next to me. "Much better"

"Does your cheek still hurts?" his voice was delicate, when he moved his hand over my latest bruise. It was only four days after the incident with my so-called father.

"No, not anymore" I kissed the center of his hand. "It's just a bruise"

"I'm glad that it stopped hurt" the genuine smile on his lips was sending me chills, and made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I was surprised with what ease I told Alec about my dad and Oliver. Truly surprised. But what surprised me more was Alec being so understandable about it. He didn't push me to say it. Yet I wanted him to know it. I wanted him to know the real me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked out of nowhere, when he realized that I was quiet for more than five minutes.

"About that I'm glad that I told you" he gave me a confused glance "about me and Oliver and my dad. I feel so relieved now"

"I'm glad too"

"It's so easy to talk to you, to being with you." I laced our hands and placed them on my knees "I like being with you"

"I like being with you too" his cheeks became rosy once again making me happy"I have something for you"

"For me?" he nodded, blushing more when he was picking something from his bag. He was red on his face and looked at me unsurely when he was squeezing something in his hand.

"Give me your hand" I did as I was told, still a bit confused about all of it. "And close your eyes, please"

"Ok." The anxiety in my voice was clearly heard. Alec took my hand in his, when I had closed eyes. There was something put on my wrist I could feel it.

"You can open your eyes now" when I did it, I looked at my wrist. There was a bracelet made of straps in rainbow colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. But that wasn't all. There was also a pendant, actually two pendants. One was a silvered letter 'A' and the other was painted in rainbow and had a blue glitter on it the letter 'M'. "I know it's not much, but…I saw the straps and that letters in the shop and I had to buy it for you" I was moving my fingers over the letters. It symbolized me and Alec. "Magnus, say something. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful. It's perfect" I crushed my lips on Alec's in a sweet long kiss. "Thank you. It's amazing"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

The bracelet was truly beautiful, and I couldn't stop playing with it and admiring it. It was such a sweet gesture.

"It's beautiful. The most beautiful thing I ever got. Thank you darling"

For the next a few days I was playing with the bracelet in school, and of course I was wearing it proudly. My friends couldn't stop laughing at me when I was looking at it non-stop.

"Isn't it beautiful Ragnor?" I shoved my hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah it's nice but you showed me it like million times already" he grumbled pushing my hand away too roughly and the bracelet broke.

"No!" in no time I was kneeling on the floor of the classroom picking up my broken bracelet. When I sat back on my place I glared and punched Ragnor in his arm "You idiot! You broke it!"

"Sorry!" he mused when I tried to fix it somehow, but I couldn't.

When the bell rang, I made my way to Alec's locker with a pout on my face.

"Magnus is everything ok?" his voice was concerned, when he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I never meant to break it. But Ragnor pushed my hand too roughly and it broke…I'm sorry" I lowered my head, refusing to look him in the eye, he must be mad at me for breaking his gift. I felt his hand under my chin and soon I was looking in his eyes. There was no anger in them, but kindness.

"It's ok. We can fix it" he kissed sweetly my lips and took the bracelet from my hands.

"We can't I tried" a shaky sob came out of my mouth. In one moment Alec tore apart the clasp of the bracelet. My eyes went wide at it. The next minute he tied the edges of the bracelet. Then Alec subtly grabbed my wrist and placed the bracelet on it and tide the edges together.

"See? All fixed. No need to pout" I moved my wrist up and shook a hand to see if it's fixed and it was.

"Thank you sweetheart"

From now on I was very carefully with this bracelet, because it was the first gift from my darling Alexander.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. Your heartbeat is like a music

A/N: Another memory of Magnus.

I'm dedicating this to Love-Ice-Rose, red wolf, runwithwarlocks,

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

"**Your heartbeat is like a music"**

Today was a great night. Alec invited Magnus over a dinner to his place. And the cat-like eyed boy was truly surprised when this dinner took a place in Lightwood's garden. Alec went over himself and cooked for Magnus his favorite dish – salmon with asparagus. But of course Lightwood admitted that his mother did most of the work. But nevertheless Magnus was touched by that. After dinner they sat on a wooden swing, and enjoyed their small talk.

"I already bought a ticket to the show" Alec said laying his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"I hope that you will be in the front seats"

"You bet. I'll give you the loudest applause afterwards" Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's scalp. "And then I'll even give you a bouquet of red roses"

"I already feel like a Diva" Magnus joked, and Alec laughed as always. Bane admired the sparkle in the blue eyes.

"And you should. You're the star of the play"

"I feel flattered baby" Alec pressed his lips to my cheek. Lately I noticed that he liked doing that, and that he wasn't feel shy about it, which was truly success.

One moment we're swinging, laughing like kids, the next my eye is catching something really interesting in the back of the garden.

"You have a hammock?"

"Yeah…it's been here for a few years. Dad made it when we were kids and we used to lay there all days"

"Let's go there" Magnus's voice was filled with cheerfulness. He grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him there.

"Let me go for some pillow kay?" the other boy only nodded, and watched as the blue-eyed went inside.

No longer after Alec was back with a yellow pillow and blue blanket. Both boys made their way to the hammock and Magnus was the first one to climb on it. He placed the pillow on the top, and laid himself down. Next he spread his legs apart so the other boy could lay between them. Blushing madly Alec did it and placed his head on Magnus's chest. The glittery boy couldn't be more happier than hold his boy in his arms.

The night was almost here. The sky was slowly filling with shining stars. The air was warm. There was no wind, and it was surprising because it was only the middle of the April. Magnus was slowly brushing Alec's forearm. There was a comfortable silence between them, but Lightwood was the first to break it.

"Beautiful" that made Magnus slightly confused, because he didn't know what he was referring to.

"What is beautiful?"

"Shh!" he hissed at Bane "I'm listening"

"To…"

"Shh…" he shushed him again. Magnus raised his brows at this. Alec turned his head, so now his ear was pressed to the other's heart. "Your heartbeat. It's beautiful. Like a music"

"Then you can listen to it as much as you want" he whispered stroking Lightwood's black hair. Alec raised his gaze at his boyfriend. His beautiful electrifying blue eyes were filled with a warmness, that made Magnus's heart melt immediately.

They were lying in the silence once again. All you could hear were their heartbeats and slow breaths.

"Sing something to me, please?" Alec inquired out of nowhere, making Magnus slightly surprised. "Or hum, whatever"

"Ok"

Magnus started to hum the song that he sang for Alec on their first date, and Lightwood pressed his ear more to his chest, clearly listening to the sounds of Magnus's heart. The other boy was content with this. he loved to have Alec in his arms. Involuntary Magnus started to draw marks on Alec's arm with his cool fingers. Alexander started to laugh silently, but Magnus heard it anyway, and that made him stop hum.

"What?"

"Sorry…don't stop…it's just…it's an amazing sound when you hum and your heart starts to beat almost to the sound of the music…does that makes any sense?" he was shyly smiling at me, when he placed his hand on my chest "It's the most beautiful sound to me. My favorite music"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know it's short. And the next one-shot will be probably longer. Would you like to read maybe how Alec and Ellie met?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	3. Wanna be best friends?

A/N: So, this is how Ellie and Alec met and how did they become best friends. Hope you'll like it.

Alec belongs to Cassie, but Ellie, Alice and David are all mine.

Enjoy reading

* * *

"**Wanna be best friends?"**

Today was my fifth day in the hospital. In two days I'm going to start chemo. Doctor Anderson says that I have nothing to be afraid of. That everything should be alright. But I was scared as well as my family. Mom was staying with me all the time, and in one hand I was grateful for it because I didn't want to be alone. But on the other I was feeling awful when I saw her dull, sad, red from crying eyes. Of course she wasn't crying in front of me, no. she did that when I was sleeping. And no matter how much makeup she put on her face every day, her eyes were telling me that she was crying.

Today was my first day of 'therapy session' in the hospital. I was going to sit in a circle with bunch of kids listening how terrible we're feeling.

Slowly I made my way to the therapy room. Inside I spotted a few kids, two girls, and three boys. They couldn't be much younger than me, except for a boy who looked just like my little brother Max.

"Oh Alexander, it's good that you joined us" a black haired woman said, pointing a chair next to a girl in red hoodie. I took the place and the session began "So, some of you are new here, so why won't we introduce ourselves, ok? My name is Alice Scott"

"Ellie Baker" said the girl next to me. I took a better look on her. She had red hoodie on, black skinny jeans, her nails painted with black polish. Her eyes were emerald, so beautiful. And god if I didn't like guys I could ask her out. She had hood on her head.

"Alec Lightwood" she was eying me, and she smiled to me. I returned the gesture.

The session was going and going, and at some point I stopped listening to Alice and talked to Ellie, as she began the conversation.

"Nice shirt" she said looking at my Guns'n'Roses shirt. "I like them too"

"For real?" she nodded "I have a few albums here. If you want we can listen them later"

"Yeah."

Later me and Ellie were sitting on a hospital bed in the room that I was currently staying. We were listening to 'Welcome to the Jungle' and we started to sing along. It was strange how fast we were getting along.

"So how long you're here?" I asked looking into her green eyes.

"Two months" her voice wasn't dull nor sad like the rest of kids in here. And that impressed me. "I had already two chemo. You?"

"Five days. I'm starting chemo in two days"

"Man you're gonna throw up a lot" she mused laughing silently "Believe me"

"Yeah, doctor Anderson told me that it can be aside effect of taking chemo"

"And she was right." Ellie laid down on my bed and she pulled me down as well. "So…have any boyfriend?"

"What?!" the surprising and shock was heard in my voice "What?!"

"Oh please…I saw that you were checking out that nurse David. He's hot and all but Alice is his girlfriend." I was feeling hot on my face so I must blushing "Don't worry honey-bee your secret safe with me"

"Honey-bee?" she winked at me

"It's suits you" I couldn't help but roll my eyes on this "So…any boyfriend?"

"No. Even my parents doesn't know yet. But right now I think I'm gonna tell them. I mean what I have to lose?"

"You're right. You shouldn't be hiding"

…

"Take off your hood" I said one day, when we were listening to music in my room once again. "I wanna see it"

With a hesitation Ellie did it. and I saw her without her protection. She lowered her hairless head down, avoiding my look. Placing my hand under her chin I raised her head and look into her emerald eyes.

"You look beautiful" a small, shy smile played on fourteen years old girl's face. It was true, even without her strawberry blonde hair that I saw on some picture she looked so beautiful. Like a princess.

"I did it to keep control on my life, but I wear the hood on because of my parents and I didn't want to see her hurt more when they start to fall out." She told me. "Mom was sad when I did it. but it helped me, helped me agree with that I'm sick"

In the next day, before my parents came I asked David for a help.

"You sure kiddo?"

"Yeah. Do it"

When my mom and dad saw me with shaved head, tears shined in their eyes.

"I had to do it. To keep control on my life" I repeated Ellie's words that burned inside my mind.

…

It was crazy that in a short time she became my friend. Normally I had issues with trusting people. And yet, with her it came so naturally. We shared every secret with each other's. if you'd look at us you'd see two sick kids. But we were more. And for the first time I was glad that I was sick, because I found her. I found my best friend. And I wouldn't change her for anything.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Oh, and how do you feel about learning about Magnus's first kiss? Wanna know how it was with Ragnor?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	4. First Kiss

**A/N: Et voila, this one-shot contains Magnus's first kiss and a bit addition how he discovered that he likes guys.**

**All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Justin. he's mine.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**The First Kiss **

**(**_or how Magnus discovered that he likes boys_**)**

He moved in the house next to mine not so long ago. To be exact it was 46 days, 13 hours and 22 minutes. Not that I counted or something.

His name was Justin.

And god, he was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

He has black, short hair, that he puts a gel on it. his eyes. I don't think I've seen that kind of beauty before. His eyes were like two pools of the ocean at the night. So magnificent. I could drown in them for whole days. Not that he knew about that.

My room was just across his. I could see him every night through my bedroom window. And never in my life I'd expect that it would be so pleasant view.

Especially at night. When he was changing. I could easily see his muscles, and he has them, oh he does. By now I knew every line of muscles that he has on his body. And sometimes I dreamed about touching those muscles.

It wasn't that I started to dream about him at the very first night he moved here. No. it started later. When I saw him without shirt and in tight shorts in the water for the first time.

_We were playing around in his pool at a sunny day. It was summer holidays for both of us. In the autumn he was about to attend his senior year, while I was about to get to Freshmen's year. So there was not so big difference in age between us. Only three years. We were playing in the water, splashing each other, joking around, laughing. We liked to spend time together. We were great friends, but not that great as me and Ragnor and Cate. But still I really liked him. And that was when I saw him. he was going out of the pool, when I was sitting on the plastic chair, drying myself. Justin just stepped out of the pool and stood right in front of me. Water was trailing down his body. His tight blue shorts were soaked and clinging to his body so I could perfectly see the size of his lower parts as well as the shape of his butt. And god damn me, in one moment my whole body went on fire. I didn't know what was happening to me other that I felt a bit of hardness in my lower section. I was getting hard. I knew that feeling, because it happened to me one time before when I saw almost naked Lucy in school. In no time I ran from Justin's place to my home, but the images of Justin stayed in my mind. _

And so from that day was 20 days and every night I was observing him through my window. When nights were coming I was granting by sweet, pleasure dreams of him.

I was trying to understand what was happening to me. why all of sudden I liked watching guys? What has changed?

I knew that liking boys in that way wasn't something new in this world. I've read about it and to be honest, one time I looked through the internet for some videos. And that truly freaked me out when I took a pleasure of looking on two guys kissing and touching each other's. with a pure shock I discovered that looking at something like this makes me hot on my body and gives me that weird feeling down my abdomen.

Does that mean I'm gay?

It bugged me for a long time and to be honest I didn't have anyone to talk about it. my mom wasn't the best in advice especially now when she was working her ass off so I could go to school and we could live in a nice house on Brooklyn.

And it truly took me in a surprise when my best friend started to talk to me about it.

Me and Ragnor were sitting in the swings in a local park. Even when we were thirteen we liked to come here to act like kids.

"What's wrong Mags, you've been acting really weird lately, we're worried" he started to swing higher than me, but eventually he stopped himself and looked at me concerned "Mags?"

"I don't know…" he was confused "I don't know what's happening to me"

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't hate me ok?" Ragnor rolled his eyes on me.

"I couldn't, you know you're my best friend. I love you"

"I think I like boys" Fell still looked at me confused "You know…like like boys"

"Oh…" for a while there was silence between us "Are you sure?"

"I don't know…but…emm…." I lowered my voice "You know Justin, the guy who lives next to me?" Ragnor nodded "Well…am…lately…I'm having dreams about him…and in that dreams…I'm seeing him without shirt…and sometimes in that dreams…we're touching each other…and then I'm…I'm…" I looked at my lower parts "hard"

"So you're having" Ragnor whispered "Wet dreams about him?" I could only nod, feeling as my cheeks burning. "So…you're gay?"

"I don't know…I mean I didn't even kissed a guy to be sure but I like girls too"

Once again there was a silence between us. Ragnor had a thoughtful look and it bit me not knowing what he's thinking now. What if he hates me now? What if he'd like to stop befriending with me.

"Kiss me" he said and god knows that surprised me so I fell off the swing straight to the ground.

"What?"

"Kiss me, so you could see if you like guys. Simple" I thought about it for a second. Maybe it was a good idea, maybe it could help me. I only nodded before I started to lean to him.

When our lips connected I didn't know what to expect. I never kissed before with anyone, not like Ragnor. He had his first kiss with Annabelle on the last school dance. My eyes were closed and Ragnor's as well. He was the one who lead the kiss because I didn't know what to do or how to move my lips. But the kiss was nothing like I've read or heard about. It didn't make me see fireworks, nor make my knees jelly. In fact it was horrible. It even tasted horrible. And not because he ate pizza before. I don't know how to describe it but it was like kissing a family member. Not what I've been waiting so eager for.

Finally we've pulled away.

"And?" he asked.

"It was like kissing a brother, a family" I chuckled "Bleh"

"Yeah…same here" Ragnor just shrugged his arms and went back to swaying.

I was left with my feelings and thoughts alone. And I needed to find out whether I liked boys or not.

And one day I did it.

It was some party at Justin's place. Some of his friends were there, having fun and drinking. And he invited me as well. I was so happy that he did it. in there after a while I located him chatting with some girls and guys. So I decide that it's not polite to cut out his talk. But after a while he came to look for me, he was happy to see me. We talked, laughed, joked and I didn't even know when I did it. one moment we're talking about the party, me looking at his delicious, full lips. The next I'm pressing my lips to his. He was surprised but he kissed me back. And the god only knows that I was about to fall down the floor when my knees went all jelly and there was some tingle in my stomach. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. But then Justin recovered and when he saw that he's kissing me he brutally pulled away and stared at me shocked.

"Magnus…we can't…I'm not gay…"

I never knew that I could run so fast. After a few days Justin came to my place and we talked, I apologized for kissing him and he apologized as though it wasn't his fault.

The year quickly disappeared and soon I stopped seeing Justin so my crush on him wore off.

Even when he rejected my feelings, he helped me with one thing.

He helped me understand that I like boys as well, if not more.

And definitely he helped me getting to know that black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, what would you like to read next? Maybe a full scene how Magnus, Ragnor and Woolsey wanted to destroy a theater room? Or maybe something else that was mentioned in the original story?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. La vie en rose

**A/N: So, yeah, this is a Magnus's pov on the date and love-making.**

**This one is dedicated to meishPV**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**La vie en rose**

(Magnus's POV)

Alec's dad left me alone and went to get my boyfriend for me. Everything was set. Lightwoods kids were away along with Maryse. And soon me and Alec will be all alone. I was checking the dish for like hundredth time already, when I heard a light knocking. And boy in that moment I felt that my palms were sweating. Wiping them on my jeans I went to open the door. In front of me was standing Alec and Robert. My boy was truly surprised, his eyes were telling me that. When he was still eyeing me I gave a silent sign to Mr. Lightwood, and soon he left us alone.

"Good evening darling" I gently took his hand in mine and led him inside.

Alec was looking around all items on the attic. He looked at the table, the gramophone. But what's got the most of his attention were posters on the wall. There was an amaze in his beautiful blue eyes, when he was looking closely at every poster. I was mesmerized by simply looking at him. He didn't have to wear anything special, and today it were simple dark jeans, and some old-worn blue hoodie. And yet, he was the most beautiful person in the whole world. I went closer to him and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"One day I'll take you there, so we could see all of this in person" there wasn't anything more that I wanted in my life. To take Alec to Paris, to show him all of the beautiful views in the whole world. To be able to share this amazing things with him and only him. With my true love.

Alexander turned around to me and pressed his lips onto mine, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. He was the first and only one who caused those feelings in me. And I would lie if I'd say that it bothers me. When we pulled away, we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Je t'aime mon amour"

"Je t'aime également" he whispered back.

I drew a chair for him and after he sat down I went to play some music. I picked one of the vinyl record with Edith's Piaf music. After I put it on the gramophone the soft sounds filled the room. Then I took a place across Alec and lifted lids from the dishes.

"I hope you will like it" there was a small uncertainty in my voice and I smiled a bit to him. Alec was looking surprised at me.

"What's that?" he was eyeing the food on the plate.

"It's a tart with asparagus and bacon. It supposed to have tomatoes as well, but I know you can't eat them. And I didn't want to go with frog legs or snails…" I explained, grimacing a bit "But still I hope you'll like it. Bon appetite darling"

"Bon appetite" Alec smiled before he started to eat.

"What's with the all this?" he inquired with a confusing in his voice "Why?"

"I wanted us to have a fancy date"

"Mhm…" I couldn't help but smirk, when his eyes sparkled in the candle lit. "And why do I have this feeling that Isabelle was a part of it? As she wasn't letting me out of my room"

"She was. Just like the rest of your family honey" I laughed a bit "I bribed them into helping me. And then I sent them away. So we could have some privacy"

"So we're alone? For a whole night?" the pinkness that came on his cheeks was adorable. I couldn't stop looking at him. And the candle light made his features more soft. Flames were mirroring in his blue eyes making them more electrifying. The beauty of Alexander was mesmerizing and I was silently thanking that he's mine and only mine.

"There's something I want to tell you" That surprised me and worried a bit. But before I had a chance to react he continued "I'm not really good in this…but I found something lately that I wanted to tell you because it describes it better than my own words. Just don't laugh ok?" those words calmed me a bit.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."(*)_

"It's beautiful sweetheart, so beautiful" I didn't know if I ever heard something more beautiful than this declaration, even if it's something that I already knew. After all I was focused on English classes in grade ten. But when Alec spoke them it was more intimate, suddenly I felt like those words describes his heart and his love for me. and it was truly heartwarming. Some tears came immediately to my eyes.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked, trying to keep my voice natural, not letting it obvious that I was so much touched with that words.

"Of course"

The atmosphere was filled with passion now, and the music that was in the background wasn't really fitting to it. I went to change it, and I picked a perfect song for our dance. Alec was standing next to his chair as I approached him and gently placed my hand on his hip. The other was connected whit his one. we started to move slowly into a sound of the song. With closed eyes, I moved my cheek to Alec's, and words came out of my mouth on their own, when I placed our laced hands on my chest.

Alec nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck as I was singing forward.

"I love you Magnus" Alexander whispered to my ear, making my heart skip a bit "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby"

"Then show me" That words hit me with a surprise. For a brief moment I thought that I just made it up in my mind. I wanted to make love to Alec, but only if he's ready.

"Alexander…"

"I want you to make love to me tonight" My angel brought my hand to his heart. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yes…" I whispered before I pressed my lips onto his, but not for long. "I'm ready"

In Alec's bedroom we started with simple things that we both were sure of. Our kisses were at first slow but soon they changed into passionate ones and we were fighting for a domination with our tongues. Alec was taking off my jacket, a bit shaky hands. When he was sliding it off my arms I moved my lips to his neck. Despite his lips it's my favorite spot to kiss Alec Lightwood. And the addition to it was that I was leaving hickeys on him, which he always complained about. After Alec took off my shirt and I did the same with his hoodie and shirt I walked him backwards to the bed.

"So beautiful"

Once he laid down, I took my time to admire him. His pale skin contrasted with his dark sheets. He looked like a porcelain doll. I crawled on the top of him.

"Are you really sure? It's gonna hurt…I'm not prepared. I don't have any lube…" there was worry in my voice, because I was scared. Not only of making him hurt, but also that he won't like it.

"Second drawer" Alec's cheeks were burning red when he was pointing at his drawer"In the back, under shirts"

When I went there and opened it, I was surprised to find there a bottle of cherry lube and some condoms. With a smirk on my face I went back to my boy.

"So you've planned it?"

"I knew that at some point we will get to this step" I placed the bottle on the nightstand as well as protection "Don't use it." he pointed at condom "I wanna feel everything"

"As you wish my love"

When we connected our lips again I felt that Alec is excited as I am. We were touching each other in a very sensual way. Learning every line, curve, mark on our bodies. His skin was so soft, so warm and it was inviting me to kiss every part of it. and that I did. Alec's moans were like a music for me, with every next I was getting more and more anticipated. Finally I removed the rest of our clothes. And now it was time to see one another in a full nudity. And god damn me, but I've never seen something more marvelous than Alec. He was perfect in every inch of his glorious body. I believe that at some point I drooled over it. once again we started with subtle touches, eventually turning them more erotic. We didn't rush anything.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful" I was kissing Alec's abdomen. "Heavenly beautiful"

Alec was so damn hot, and I was about to show him how grateful I was for him to be only mine in every mean of that word.

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise my love"

"I trust you"

That words made my heart beat rapidly. With a solemn kiss on Alec's mouth we finally connected into an act of love. It was like a hot heaven for me, and I never wanted to end it. It was a first time that I made love to someone and it was a truly bliss. I couldn't help myself and decelerate my love for Alec with every move. I've never felt so much pleasure of being with another, that I was feeling with my boy. We reached our edges together, with hands interlocked, and looking into one another's eyes.

"I love you baby" I whispered when Alec fell asleep in my arms that night, after our blissfully love making.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I decided to spear the morning talk here.

The next one will be how Alec found out that he's sick for the first time. I get it done probably next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	6. You have leukemia

A/N: So, yes, here you can find out how Alec found out that he's sick.

This one is dedicated to **runwithwarlocks.**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for dr. Anderson.

Enjoy reading

* * *

"**You have leukemia"**

The day was pretty nice, warm, which was a bit weird in the middle of the October. I was finally feeling better. For the past two weeks I was feeling pretty light-headed, I even had some nose bleedings. But that's normal. After all, I'm a growing boy. The tiredness went away, and now I was pretty ok. At least I hoped for it.

We were talking and preparing a set for the new school play. Ms. Blackwell, a new teacher in our school, not so older than us, decided to get on with 'Dracula' for this year. So, now we were making a scary-looking old trees, and deciding how to paint the coffins.

"So…Alec you're really good on this" said Ms. Blackwell, as she handed me a new plan for the set. "I'm thinking that the coffins should be classical, black and white"

"Sure thing"

"Oh I'm so excited" she grinned at me "The play is about in two days"

"Yeah, and there's a bit more to do"

"Yes, yes. I'll leave you to do your job. If you need some more help just let me know"

"Ok, Ms. Blackwell"

After she left me, I decided to finish the trees, and then start with coffins. During painting the second one I felt a bit light-headed. But I only shrugged my arms and soon it passed. At some point of painting there was a sweat on my forehead, but it couldn't be from tiredness. I touched my forehead, and found out that it's a bit warmer than usual. Did I have a fever? But I was ok in the morning. I didn't really understand it. the more time passed and I was feeling more and more lighter.

I didn't even realize when the darkness engulfed me.

There were some voices above my head, and some weird beeping. With a huge effort I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was white here, I couldn't recognize anything. The weird beeping was getting louder and louder, making me annoyed.

"Alec, baby" the voice was so familiar, yet in that second I couldn't connected it with a face "Baby boy?"

"Mom?"

"Sweetie" when the blur lowered a bit, I saw a features that belongs to my mother. She was leaning to me, and stroking my hair. "I've been so worried baby boy"

"Mom…where…am"

"Honey you're in the hospital" that made me aware. How the hell did I come here? What happened? "You fainted in school. They brought you here"

"D…drink…" my throat was dry and sore. And when I drank down a water that mom gave me, I started to feel a bit better.

"Ah, so you're awake." Another female voice came to my ears. Soon I saw a yellow light in front of my eyes "Alexander look at the light" that woman started to move the light in the sides of my head. My eyes involuntary started to follow it. "Your reactions are alright. How do you feel?"

"Headache"

"That's normal. You hit your head when you fell down to the floor" the woman in front of me had brown hair and white coat "My name is doctor Lauren Anderson. You're in the Beth Israel Hospital"

"Oh…" that was the only thing I could really come up in that moment

"Here's something for your headache, but before you take it. I'd like to talk with you" I was starting to feel more awake and aware now. "Does this happened before?"

"No"

"Did you feel anything lately, like anything?"

"He had a cold last week, and sometimes he has bleeds from his nose" mom explained "And he's more tired"

"But that's because I have more job in school" I retorted. "It's nothing bad"

"Did you maybe lose your weight lately? You're a bit skinny, like for a boy in your age" the doctor implied.

"Nah…I think my weight is the same" she nodded and scribbled something down in her notes.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna to take some blood for a test, and you rest a bit" some nurse came to me and took a bit blood of mine. The doctor told her to take a few tests, she said the names of them but I couldn't really keep up on them. "Ok. Here's the meds for your headache. And sleep some"

"Can't I go home? I feel fine"

"I'd rather to keep you here for a few days" she looked at my mom in that moment.

"He'll stay here." Maryse said "Is it ok, if I stay here as well?"

"Yes, we have a room for parents"

After all, I stayed in the hospital for two days. Doctor took more of my blood to do some more tests, which was getting me pretty nervous. They moved me and mom to some other room, where she had a better place to sleep on.

Finally doctor Anderson had all results. When she came to me on this fine afternoon, her face wasn't happy at all. She wanted to talk with mom in private, but I demanded to be during that talk. After all it concerned me. I had a right to know what was going on with me.

"Alexander, we have now results. The level of lymphocytes in your blood is 40%, which is about 2% higher than you should have" she explained "That's why you're bleeding out of your nose and you feel more light-headed"

"But what does it mean?" asked my mom. I didn't know either what it meant. We didn't learn such things on biology.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but you have LLA" we looked at her confused as hell "You have leukemia"

For a while I was just blinking at her, while mom had tears in her eyes. Then I started to laugh like crazy.

"Yeah…good joke doctor. Really good joke"

"This isn't a joke Alexander. You have leukemia and the sooner we start with chemotherapy, there's a bigger chance that we can fight it"

"I'm not sick! I'm not sick!" I cried out, jerking my hand out of mom's grip. "I'm not fucking sick!"

Before I left her office I couldn't help myself but destroy something. When I broke the plastic chair mom just screamed at me and then she apologized to the doctor. The rest of it I didn't hear, because I ran away from there, straight to home.

When it finally hit me, I couldn't stop crying in my room.

_I was sick. _

_I was dying._

_I have leukemia._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one will be how Alec told his parents that he's gay.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. Mom, Dad I'm gay

A/N: As I promised, here's like Alec told his parents that he's gay, and more, how he discovered that he likes boys. It's written in Third POV, because I wanted to show you what Maryse and Robert were thinking at that moment, so you could better understand why they were so accepting in the original story.

This one is dedicated to Red wolf, runwithwarlocks, Faking A Smile , Peoplelikeus13 and Love-Ice-Rose .

PS. runwithwarlocks: If you have a tumblr PM me, than I'll give you COHF in epub.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Mom, Dad…I'm gay" **

_Alec Lightwood, a fifteen years old boy, was truly afraid. He was shaking like a leaf, waiting for his parents response, that now were silent for ten minutes. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his face was blank. _

_Finally Maryse Lightwood spoke._

"_Alexander…"_

But let's get back to the beginning.

It was a really nice day. The sun was up, birds were singing outside. The warm air of June came through an open window.

Alec was in the hospital only for three weeks. He was partly glad that the school was finished, and that he won't miss any day from his sophomore year. If the chemo will work, he may be able to get to his Junior year in St. Raziel's High School. It wasn't that he wanted to get back there for education. No. he could get it in every other school. There was another reason that he wanted to be healthy and get back.

The reason was named Magnus Bane.

The boy came to the school six months ago, and if Alec was honest with himself, he enchanted him. No other boy drew so much attention from Alec, like Magnus Bane. The moment he saw him, on the very first day, when he spotted him in the math class, was the moment his heart started to beat faster. At first he didn't understand all this. But the more he was seeing him, the more he fancied him. And finally he started to dream about the cat-like-eyed boy.

Sure, before that Alec had some suspicious. More, he was questioning himself, why he doesn't like girls the way his younger brother Jace does. Jace could go all day with blabbing about girls, and how hot they are, even if he was only barely fourteen. Whenever Alec looked at some girl, he didn't feel what he supposed to. They didn't seem to be attractive to him. Not like boys. It wasn't that he didn't find girls beautiful. He did. His girl friends were beautiful, his sister was beautiful. But that wasn't the beauty that attracted him. not at all.

And he was sure of it after a second date with Caroline, one of the most beautiful girls in school. Jace set that date for him. She was really nice girl, and looked really smoky-hot like Jace described her. But it wasn't arousing for Alec. Not at all.

"_Maybe you're gay?"_ Jace and Isabelle said after his fail of a date.

Alec was thinking about it for a long time.

Maybe he was gay? Maybe that's why he felt this weird attraction towards Magnus Bane.

And boy, curse his siblings for a way to find it out. It was a one night, that they were alone in home. Maryse and Robert took Max to their grandparents, leaving Alec in the charge. Of course Isabelle wanted to sneak out on the party, like she did often, even if she was only thirteen years old. After all, Jace was the one who stayed with Alec, since temporally he was a single man. Alexander should know better, than trust his brother on finding if Alec likes boys.

Jonathan Lightwood brought for him R18 movies.

This was one of the most horrid things in Alexander's life so far.

The first movie, where was a woman and a man, Alec watched with a disgust on his face, most of it, he watched through fingers. The other movie, was with two men. And Alec had to admit that when they kissed and touched, and did the other stuff, he found it really arousing. At some point he had to turn off the movie and kick Jace out of his room, to make himself relaxed.

Yes, from that day Alec knew that he likes boys, not girls.

From that day it's been five months. Alec found out that he's sick, and that he might not survive it. no matter how hard he was trying to fight it off.

"So, when will you tell them?" Ellie asked one day, after their usual walk on the hospital's garden.

"Soon"

And 'soon' finally came.

Alec knew he didn't have anything to lose, so why not tell them the truth? Even if his parents won't accept that he could live with it, live as many days as he had left. And he had a feeling that it won't be too long.

"**Mom, Dad…I'm gay…"**

Alec Lightwood, a fifteen years old boy, was truly afraid. He was shaking like a leaf, waiting for his parents response, that now were silent for ten minutes. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his face was blank.

Finally Maryse Lightwood spoke.

"Alexander…" he raised his gaze at her.

Maryse's face was a puzzle. You could try and try but you would never read her emotions. She learned how to hide them for years. Now she was looking at her oldest child, her first born. He just revealed to them his biggest secret. Maryse was wondering for how long he was struggle with this all by himself. Her sweet boy, who was going through the hell, now was shaking in front of her and her husband. Cleary being afraid of them.

She dared to look over her husband. She knew how Robert felt about homosexuality in the world. And she feared his reaction. She knew that she will protect her baby with every power she has. She might not like the idea that her son is gay, but that's her son. Her own blood. Her baby. And she loves her babies the way they are.

"Dad…" Alexander whispered "Mom…say something"

"What do you want us to say?" Robert spoke, trying to not be angry. He loved his son, very much, but it was something that he would never expect. He dreamed that Alexander will marry a beautiful girl, give him and his wife a bunch of grandchildren. And now this. his first born, his proudness is telling him that he's homosexual. This was too much for him.

But on the other hand, his boy went through so much. He was so sick. And Robert never wanted to lose his child. He didn't want to fight with Alexander when he wasn't sure how long his boy will be with him.

Maybe one day he will learn to accept that fully. Maybe one day he will.

"Honey" Maryse kissed now bald head of Alec "We're your parents"

She looked at Robert and read from his eyes that he feels the same. That this is still their boy. That one day they will accept that Alec likes boys. It's not like they can do something with it. She knew that love doesn't choose. She knew that Alec can't help with whom he like. And she and Robert need to learn to accept that. And they will. One day. They will.

"And we love you" added Robert "The way you are. Even… if you like boys. It… doesn't matter to us"

Through years Robert and Maryse finally fully accepted the fact that Alec, their first born is gay. Especially now, when Alexander found a love, they see how happy he is. And that was what matter to them. To their boy be as happy as he can, when they don't know when his time will be.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

The next one will be...ok you can give me some prompts about what you want to read.

Intoxic


	8. Why did you do it?

A/N: Ok, this is an **ALTERNATIVE** scene for chapter 23. This didn't happen in the story. It's just something that was prompted to me.

This one is dedicated to: runwithwarlocks. Here you go dear.

I hope you will like it.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Why did you do it?"**

Magnus was looking at Alexander with all love he could. The younger boy was looking like an angel. Magnus didn't care that Alec shaved his hair. For him he still was the most gorgeous boy on this earth.

"I don't look pretty anymore, so why do you want to look at me?" he said. Magnus put his hand under Alec's chin and raised it, making the other boy look him in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world Alexander. And I love you the same, with or without hair" he sighed and lowered his gaze once again. "It's not the look I love in you, it's your heart"

"I see how people look at me and the pity in their eyes is…"

"You can't help on it" Magnus interrupted Alec by placing his arms around him "You're sick Alec. And loosing hair is a normal thing. And people will look at you like that, that's humanly thing."

Later when Alec was asleep in Magnus's arms, the other boy couldn't help but admiring the small frame of his boy. The angelic face of Alexander was nuzzled in his chest. He was thinking. Hard thinking. He knew that Alec was right, that people will look at him with pity. And that will crush him, even if he went through it once. And Magnus didn't want his boy to be hurt. He wanted to protect him from every hurt he could.

He moved his hand through his loose hair. It felt weird now. So weird. Especially now when he couldn't ruffle Alec's hair anymore, when he couldn't stroke them anymore. He pressed a light kiss over Alec's head before he wrote down a note for his boyfriend.

_I'll come back later._

_I love you sweet cheeks_

_M._

He was standing in the bathroom in his home, looking at himself in the mirror. He knew he wanted to do it. He was sure of it. But still there was some hesitation in his look.

_Maybe Alec won't like me after I do it?_

_Maybe Alec will be mad at me?_

_Maybe Alec will hate me?_

_Maybe Alec will stop love me?_

_Maybe Alec…_

"Stop!" he yelled at himself. "He won't stop love you"

He took the razor in his hand and powered it. There were rather a loud buzzing and vibration on his hand before he moved the razor to the top of his damped hair.

He started slowly, moving the razor very carefully.

_One long lock fell to the sink._

_Second long lock fell to the sink._

_The third._

_The fourth._

_The fifth._

_The sixth._

Finally the seventh long lock of black hair landed in the sink on the top of the rest of it.

Magnus put down the razor and looked at himself in the mirror. Surprisingly he still looked good. He moved his hand over now a bald head.

He knew that it was something what seemed right to do.

Later when he came back to the hospital, Alec was alone, reading a book, that Ellie probably brought for him. Magnus was keeping the hood of his red hoodie on, and smiled to his lover.

"Hi baby"

"Hi…" Alec looked at him confused, yet warily "What's with the hood? Is that mine hoodie? The one I left at your place?"

"Yeah…"

"Why…" the sick boy stood up from the bed and moved to his boyfriend, being all suspicious. Alec took off Magnus's hood and stood shocked. This was something that he didn't expect. Nor he ever imaged. He moved his hand over now hairless head of Magnus, with tears in his eyes. Soon the tears were running down his cheeks "Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to" Magnus answered with a confidence in his voice.

"You didn't…."

"Alexander I wanted it" he interrupted him, grabbing his hands. "I'll grow them back once you'll be healthy. So will you"

"But Magnus…"

"I told you that we're in this together" he captured his lips with his own in a sweet kiss. "Besides, don't you think I look sexy like this?"

"You do" Alec blushed a bit, and eyed his boyfriend from head to toes. Magnus indeed looked really hot, even without his beautiful black, long hair. "I love you"

"I love you too sexy"

* * *

A/N: So, did you like this alternative scene?

Review if you feel like to.

The next one will be how Alec revealed to Magnus that he's his long-time crush. (And there will be posted their very first meeting as well)

Review if you feel like to.

And of course if you want some scene for me to write, PM me, or leave it on your review

Intoxic


	9. You were always my crush

**A/N: Hello! How are you? **

**This one is dedicated to meishPV.**

**All characters belongs to Cassie Clare.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

"**You were always my crush"**

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the bench in the hospital's garden. The sun today was really nice, warming them both up. Magnus was holding Alec's hand in his, playing with his fingers. The other boy was swinging his legs on the bench. They were enjoying this lovely day, listening to a lightly bird's singing.

"Alexander?" the blue eyed boy looked at his boyfriend with question in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let's play something"

"Ok?" there was confuse in his voice. Usually when Magnus Bane used the word 'play' it involved the bed and some really great things. At that thought Alec slightly blushed.

"Not that kind of game darling" Magnus seemed to look through Alec and his thoughts. "Let's play twenty questions"

"For real?" Bane nodded "Isn't it a bit childish?"

"Shush. Let's play. Pretty please with a glitter on top?" he batted his mascaraed eyelashes at Alec, knowing fully that it was Lightwood's undone.

"Ok…let's play"

They moved back to Alec's room, since Alec couldn't stay outside for long with lowered immune system. Once inside they settled themselves comfortably on the leather couch. Alec with his legs on Magnus's laps and with a blue pillow under his shaved head.

"So who starts?" Alec asked.

"I can go first" the sick boy nodded smiling a little on his handsome boyfriend. He always found him very hot. Since the very first day. "Ok. Your biggest fear?"

"Spiders" Alec answered smoothly. Those things despised him since he was six years old and some spider crawled up on his favorite teddy bear. That night little Alec was crying and refusing to sleep without his bear. So his mother had to stay the night with him, reassuring him that his daddy killed the spider and that it won't come back. But Alec didn't believe it. He dreamed…more had nightmares about that spider for a long time.

"So that's why you wanted me to clean my balcony before we were sitting there?" Alec only nodded "Your turn"

"Your first kiss?"

"Ragnor" Alec queered an eyebrow at this. "It was when I was trying to find out why the hell I was attracted to my neighbor"

"Ok?" Magnus started to tell Alec the story about him and his crush on Justin. The other boy couldn't stop laughing when he heard the part about their kiss "For real? You kissed him and ran away?"

"Hey! I was just fourteen! And he was straight" Magnus folded his arms on the chest, blushing slightly.

"Sorry honey it's just…" Bane stuck his tongue out on Alec "So this Justin guy was your first crush? Have you seen him later?" you could sense a bit of jealousy in Alec's voice.

"Nah, Justin went to collage I guess his mom mentioned LA to my mom. I haven't seen him since three years" Magnus smirked at his boyfriend "Do I sense a jealousy from you sweet cheeks?"

"No…no…" Alec turned red on his face. "I'm not jealous. Not at all"

"Mhm…" Magnus kissed Alec's cringed nose "He wasn't that handsome as you. So you don't have to be jealous. My eyes are set on you till my last breath Alexander"

"That's good to know"

"My question now" Magnus prompted "Your first crush?"

If Alec wanted to be honest with himself, he never wanted to admit that who was his first crush. Especially to the said crush.

"Can we change the question?" he whispered

"No…who was it? Now I need to know? Was it some teacher? Don't tell me it was Mr. Starkweather…"

"No! Eww…" Alec interrupted him with a gag sound. "That's awful"

"So who was your first crush? Tell me, tell me, tell me" he said in a sing-voice.

"Damn…it was…I'm going to tell you how I saw him for the first time ok?" Magnus nodded. "So it was a really lovely day. I was just fifteen…"

_Alec just came to the school, earlier than everyone, as always. He never liked to be late for classes. Mrs. Branwell, the English teacher, just opened the classroom and went for her coffee, greeting Alec in the doorframe. English in grade ten was Alec's favorite class, he even loved it more than math. He sat down by the first desk in front, just like always. It was his spot. He didn't even care that people were calling him nerd, and teacher's pet. He wanted to have good grades, to be a good boy, to make proud his parents. That were the priorities in his life. Soon the class started to fill with his classmates. Aline sat down next to him, smiling as she took her book out._

"_Ok class" the teacher started "Let's begin. Aline would you read your…"_

_There was a knocking on the door, and soon Miss Lovelace, our secretary, came inside the room and whispered something to the teacher. The other woman nodded, and the secretary pointed at the door. The next second three people, around my age walked inside. Two boys and a girl. A blonde boy with green eyes and a blonde girl with blue eyes. _

_But the two didn't catch Alec's attention._

_No. It was the other boy who caught his eye. _

_Sweet lord. The boy was gorgeous. _

_He was definitely Asian. Black, long hair made up in spikes. Too colorful clothes. Sparkly red shirt, white skinny jeans, lace black boots with red laces. He had make-up on. Alec couldn't tell what was it, but it was something colorful on his eyelids. Then Alec focused on his eyes. They were the most beautiful thing Alec ever saw. Golden-green cat-like eyes filled with sparkles. _

_Alec found the boy really handsome. When he looked at him his cheeks warmed, his stomach filled with some weird tingle. He never felt like this before. _

"_Guys these are your new classmates. Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell" the said two waved awkwardly. "And Magnus Bane"_

_Magnus Bane…this was a name of this beautiful boy. _

_Alec stared at Magnus Bane for a longer time, and then the said boy looked at him. Straight into his eyes. They gazes crossed, and Alec felt himself blush some more. Then Magnus smiled at him, and Alec's heart beat faster than before. _

_He never felt like this before. _

_Since the very first second he was attracted to him. _

_He was attracted to Magnus Bane. _

"Wooo…" Magnus was confused while he looked at his boyfriend "This…'hot boy' that walked into the classroom…with his two friends…was that…" he made a pause "That was me! I remember that day!"

"Yes..it... it was you" Alec's voice was slightly embarrassed, while he was admitting to his love that he was his crush long before they started to date.

"So…" Magnus smirked at Alec, trailing his hands over his chest, under Alec's blue shirt "I was your first crush?"

"Ye...ah…yeah…" he stuttered red on face

"Mhmm…I'm so glad that I was your first in so many things darling"

"You are my first in everything and you always will be" Alec added.

"And you are my first in the most important thing to me Alexander" the said boy looked with a curiosity in his baby blues "You are my first truly love and you always will be"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to?

The next one will be how Magnus met Oliver and how their relationship and drama in it started.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	10. Love can hurt

A/N: Hello, how are you?

So, I promised that I will reveal how Magnus and Oliver met and something more about their relationship. So here you can read about everything what's important in their relationship.

This one is dedicated to ChocolateWriter.

Magnus and Ragnor belongs to Cassie, Oliver is mine.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Love can hurt"**

Magnus was still, after three months, addressed in the school as a _'fresh meat'_, which he truly despised. For the first time in his life he wanted to stop people from looking at him like he would be a piece of a roast beef or some other meat. Some people looked at him like on a freak, and it wasn't a shock for him. He was wearing bright, colorful clothes and lots of glitter. People in St. Raziel's High School never saw such a marvelous look. So most of the people here stayed away from him, only because they thought about him as a _walking rainbow_ or because they figured out that he likes boys. He didn't even try to hide that he's gay, people would figure it out soon by themselves if he wouldn't be so obvious. And Magnus was obvious for them, he winked at guys in the change room, making them glare at him. But he knew that there wasn't any gay in this school that he could actually truly flirt. At least no one was out.

But despite someone to flirt to, Magnus wanted to find some new friends. Someone to hang out with. It's not that he didn't like his friends, Cate and Ragnor. No, he loved them as siblings, but in the new school he wanted to find some new friends as well. Someone with whom he could party. Because as much as he loves Cate and Ragnor, they aren't outgoing like him. And he was sick of being in home in weekends, not really having a place to go on a party, since no one from school befriends with him. But no one was truly interested in becoming his friend.

Until that one day.

If Magnus could name top ten shocking moments in his life, this one would be on the top.

He was sitting with Cate and Ragnor on the lunch in the cafeteria. As always they chatted about their planes on the weekend, which this time involved historical movies in a Museum. Ragnor's choosing and a Saturday by a pool, if the weather will be nice.

Magnus heard that some senior, named Oliver Haywire, if Magnus understood correctly, that was a captain of the football team, organized a party this weekend. Bane so wanted to go, but he didn't know anyone who could get him an invitation.

He was chewing a French fry, listening to Ragnor blabbing about the movies that they will see, when he heard some gasps and whispers. But sweet lord, what he had heard and seen next made him almost fell out of a chair.

"Hey Magnus" in front of him stood brown haired, chocolate eyed boy, older than him. He was looking at him with a smirk on his face. For a moment, Magnus thought that the boy didn't speak to him. That he had mistaken him with someone. "Ragnor and Catarina right?"

The other two looked as much shocked as Magnus at the football captain.

"So Magnus…" Oliver looked at him once again "There's the party at mine's on Friday night. And I'd like you to come" he took out some paper from his pocket "Your friends can come too if they want"

"You…You're inviting ME on your party?" a surprise in his voice was too clear to hear.

"Yeah…so I see you on Friday night?" Magnus could only nod, as he was too shocked to extract any word from his mouth. When Oliver went away from their table, Magnus stared at the invitation in front of him with a disbelief in his eyes.

Oliver Haywire just invited him to the best party of this season…

"Holly shit…" Magnus mumbled "Did he…for real?"

"I guess" Catarina nodded

"Oh we are so going on that party!"

"But…" Ragnor started but Magnus shushed him immediately.

"We're going. This is our chance to adapt in this school"

When Friday came, Magnus was excited since the morning. The day before he prepared his best clothes. He needed to look incredibly, like a _'million dollars'_ like his best friend liked to say. And god curse him, but he did look like that. He put a golden, bejeweled jacket. Really, really tight black leather pants, white spaghetti shirt with glitter on. He put a strong make up, but not so much, he didn't want to look like a transvestite. Just a golden eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and some mascara. And of course a glitter on his cheeks. Then he spiked up his hair with a gel, and put there a lots of glitter as well. He looked ravishing, and he was fully aware of it.

Oliver's house was filled with so many people, most of them Magnus had seen in school, some of them were unfamiliar to him. But what surprised him was that almost every person here was older than him. He started to look around but there was no one from his grade or grade lower.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" Some senior asked him, blocking his way before he slipped further into a living room "Get lost kid, we don't invite kids here"

"I was…"

"Daniel, I invited Magnus, he's my guest" Magnus turned around and smiled to Oliver. The said boy winked at him and led him further. "Sorry for that moron"

"It's ok. Thank you for inviting me here"

"You look wonderful tonight Magnus" god damn him for that warm spreading on his face.

Why Oliver was flirting with him. He's like 100% straight. That was strange for Magnus. He was thinking about that some more, when Oliver left him by the bar. The said boy was dancing with some blonde girl, but he kept glancing on Bane now and then. More, sometimes Magnus felt as Oliver was eye-raping him.

Magnus started to dance and chat with some people, trying to make them like him and he was truly successful.

"Want some drink?" he heard behind him, as well as he felt a cold breath on the side of his neck. Oliver stood in front of him with a can of beer in his hand. Magnus gladly accept the drink. It wasn't his first alcohol drink. He experienced before with Ragnor. "I saw you dancing. You have some really great moves"

"Um…thanks…" Oliver moved his fingers over Magnus's upper arm and started to brush it, making Magnus shiver from a slight pleasure. He haven't feel like that since a kiss with Justin, and that was over a year ago.

"Come with me"

He went after him to some bedroom in the house. Once inside, Oliver locked the door with a key, and switched the light on. Magnus didn't even have a chance to look around the room, and Oliver pressed him onto the wall. The next second Magnus feels hot lips over his. It's like a fire on his lips. Oliver moves his lips against his wild, hot, fast. It's not like a kiss with Justin. It's more dangerous, more wild, more impetuous. Then Oliver pushes his tongue inside Magnus's mouth, and the said boy's knees almost gave up, but he grab a hold of the other boy to keep himself still. Oliver moves his hands under Magnus's shirt and roams them over his abdomen, clearly wanting something more. But then Magnus recovers from the hot state.

"Stop" Oliver slightly moves away from him, but still one of his hand is on Magnus's belt "I can't…I never have done anything…I can't yet…and…"

"Yeah…it's ok. I understand Magnus" he caress his cheek in a lovingly manner "I'm sorry if I was too brazen"

"It's fine…It's just…we barely knows each other and…you…you like girls…"

"Believe me I'm more fond of something that girls doesn't have" he looked over Magnus's lower parts, that now was slightly aroused. "And I'm…I want to get to know you better. I like you Magnus, you're really hot. I'm not going to beat around bush. I want you to be my boyfriend"

"Bo…boyfriend? But…"

"I want you Magnus. You're very beautiful. And I want you to be mine and mine only"

And Magnus became Oliver's boyfriend really soon. Of course they weren't together in public. No. Oliver couldn't be taken as a gay when he's a captain of the football team in the school. So they only met in Oliver's place, or some club, where there were so many people. Sometimes Oliver dragged Magnus with him to parties, so soon Magnus became quite popular at school. He really liked being Oliver's boyfriend, even if he imagined his relationship better.

Oliver never took him out on a date, a real date. But Magnus explained it to himself that he don't want to be seen in a public with other boy. So he was okay with this, at least that's what he was telling himself. Oliver really spoiled him, he was buying him clothes, sweets, whatever Magnus's heart desired. He made him feel special, whenever he whispered to him.

"_You are so beautiful Magnus, so beautiful"_

After three weeks of their relationship, Oliver wanted something more. Magnus was truly unsure, he never have done anything with a guy before. Sure, during their make-outs Oliver sometimes touched Magnus below his belt, but only through the other's clothes. And one night Magnus let Oliver take his clothes away, after a reassuring that _it won't hurt_.

So there he was, laying under Oliver's, writhing in a pain, trying to stop tears that were running down his cheeks.

_It won't hurt._ He said.

_It hurt terribly. _

His first time wasn't anything like he imagined it to be. There was no bliss, no delicate touches. No. it was painful, hard, and at some point Magnus thought that he'll break in a half from this pain.

After the first time they went into a routine, Magnus finally stopped counted how many times he was having sex with Oliver through a week. After a few times, he didn't even have to be prepared.

But with every next time it was beginning to be more painful. And one night, when they were having sex, when the tension was filling the air, Magnus felt some burning rather harsh touch on his cheek, if he could say it was touch. It was followed by Oliver screaming his name and filling him with his seed.

"You were great Mag" he said.

In the morning when he looked in the mirror, he discovered something horrible. There, across his right cheek was a big, red mark. Something that a human hand could have left.

_Did Oliver slapped him? _

Magnus tried to recall the events from the last night, and when he managed to compel his brain to work properly, the memory struck him.

_Oliver slapped him. _

He didn't know what that meant, or what he should do. Should he talk to Oliver? Should he talk to his friends? Should he talk with his mom? No, that he couldn't do. So he decided to let it slip for now. He thought that it was only a onetime thing connected with emotions and tension during sex.

And it never happened again. Until the very night, when they were dating for two months. One day, it was a truly nice January day, a new girl came to his class. She was looking like an Angel. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Her body was slim, her female qualities were wonderful exposed. And the way she was speaking, with that French accent…Magnus thought that her voice is purely sexy.

_Her name was Camille Belcourt. _

She caught Magnus's attention really fast, and he didn't hesitate with flirting with her, of course not so obvious to the rest of the school. He had a boyfriend, even if only five people knew about it. But she couldn't deny the feelings that Camille was activating in him. The tingle in his stomach, the same he felt when Justin caught his eye. He wanted her, he knew it. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her hand, to run his hands over her body if she let him.

_He simply wanted her. _

But he knew he couldn't. He was in a relationship. And he never wanted to cheat on Oliver, even if Oliver was fooling around with other girls. He didn't want to be a cheater.

So he kept his flirting on a casual level, only making Camille slightly blush, or brushing her fingers over his arm. Nothing too much.

But even that was too much as he found one night.

"You have no right to talk to that bitch! Let alone flirt with her!" Oliver screamed at Magnus, pinning his body with his own to the nearest wall in his bedroom "You have no right!"

Then Oliver's hand was on Magnus's cheek, making another red bruise there. Magnus was utterly shocked and feared of the boy he loved.

"You belong to me! You are mine and my only! You belong to me!"

Magnus was scared, and he didn't made any move other than nodding.

After that he stopped flirting with Camille, he didn't even talk with her that much, only a friendly _hello_ or something like that. But Oliver, he started to kiss and flirt with other girls right in front of Magnus's eyes. When Magnus started arguing with him about it, he ended up beat up again.

But he still was afraid to tell someone, so he only covered his bruises and lived forward. He was afraid of breaking up with Oliver, fearing that it may end up badly for him. And on the other hand Oliver loved him, and he proved that after every argument.

"_I love you so much Magnus"_

"_I love you too Oliver" _

He never told about his own hell to anyone, until one night, the night when Magnus met the true devil that hid in Oliver.

When he came to the school that day, he spotted Camille first. She wore too tight red short dress, that drew everyone's attention. The way this dress was exposing her body was truly delicious, made Magnus drool over her. Who wouldn't?

"Hi Magnus" she waved at him, batting her eyelashes as well. "You look hot in those leather pants"

"Thanks Cammie. You look really ravishing yourself"

They flirted with each other whole day. It was like a sexual tension was between them and everyone could see it. So there was no wonder, when they skipped lunch to make-out on the school yard.

Camille's lips were magical. She taste like strawberries that day. Magnus couldn't help but moan when they kissed, as well as Camille.

"I wanted to do it for so long" he breathed out.

"Me too"

Later when he was walking back home, his hell begun.

Oliver approached him with a murderous look, and Magnus thought that his heart will stop in that second. The other boy dragged him to his house and pushed inside the bedroom. Magnus landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"You son of a bitch! I told you to stay away from that whore!" Oliver screamed and punch Magnus in the face. The black haired boy tried to cover it from his boyfriend.

"I didn…"

"Stop lying to me whore! You were making-out with that bitch! I saw you with her!"

He hit him once again. And again. And again. And again.

"Please stop!" Magnus begged. Blood was running down his chin from a broken lip. "Please…"

"You deserve more!" he kicked his ribs repeatedly, along with his stomach "You are mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Please stop…"

Oliver grabbed Magnus by his arms and got him off the floor. Then he hit once again his abused already face. He turned around from him, and closed his eyes, remembering something once his mother told him.

'_Love should not hurt…'_

He never knew from where he got the strength in himself, but when he turned to Oliver looked into those brow eyes now filled with an anger. In one moment he raised his hands up and pushed Oliver away. The said boy landed on the wall, hitting his head pretty badly.

Oliver was laying on the floor now, blood around his head, barely breathing. And damn Magnus, but he was praying for him to never wake up.

And he ran, he ran away from his devil boyfriend's home, to the only place he could.

When his best friend saw him, he wanted nothing more but kill the abuser, but Magnus still loved Oliver. So Ragnor only took care, as best as he could of his beloved friend.

He never let him go anywhere on his own from that day. He even beat up Oliver for what he had done to Magnus.

"I still love him" Magnus said one day.

"It wasn't love Magnus" Ragnor said "It was only an illusion of love. Love shouldn't hurt"

Even if Ragnor was right, Magnus still loved Oliver, and he knew that he won't stop loving him soon.

Maybe Ragnor was right, maybe love shouldn't hurt.

But sometimes _love can hurt._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, I thought about the next one-shot to do an alternative scene to the epilogue? In which Alec dies, and there's his funeral? Are you up for it? Or do you wish some other scene from the original story?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	11. I'm sorry for everything

A/N: Hi!

So yes, an idea for this was prompted to my by MeishPV.

In this one you could see a scene from Chapter 25, when Oliver came back. You can see how Alec explained everything to Jace and how they called a truce.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**I'm sorry for everything"**

Magnus was sleeping curled up to Alec's side, with a head on his knees. The emotions continuing the meeting with his past lover, took too much from him. Alec was slowly stroking his hair, trying to calm his own heart down. He was utterly mad, for himself that he wasn't able to protect Magnus and at Oliver that he showed up in the hospital and dared to touch his beloved.

"Who was that guy?" Alec looked up at his little brother, who was sitting on the edge of hospital bed. "Never in my life I saw Magnus so afraid". It's like…damn like he was having some mental breakdown or something"

"That was Magnus's ex-boyfriend"

"Some crazy dude!" Jace explained "I mean it looked like he was chocking Sparkles. He held his hand on his neck and the other on his belt"

Alec immediately, very gently to not wake Magnus up, moved the collar of his jacket to see if Oliver left any bruises. There was only one, not too big at least. Alec growled at it. Oliver once again dared to touch his love.

"Thank you Jace" the blonde boy looked confused at his older brother "For going there and saving Magnus. Thank you"

"Yeah, don't mention…but" he hesitated "Tell me what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Oliver…" Alec looked down on sleeping soundly Magnus on his lap, brushing slightly his back "He…am…I don't know if I can tell you Jace"

"You have to Alec" he said firmly "I witnessed this shit and I need some explanations"

"Fine…but only because I have to ask you something" Jace nodded "So where to start?"

"From the beginning?"

"Ok…when Magnus came to our school, he didn't have any friends but Cate and Ragnor…" Alec started to describing everything what happened with Magnus, not really telling about every detail, but mentioning the most important things "And once when they were…um…you know…"

"Fucking?"

"Yes…" Alec said blushing "Oliver hit him. And then it went from there. When Camille came to our school…Magnus…fancied her and flirted with her, so Oliver hit him again. But the worst was when he actually kissed Camille…Oliver beat him so badly…"

"So let me get this straight…this Oliver guy…he was abusing Magnus?" Alec only nodded.

"And when Magnus finally broke up with him, because Ragnor made him, Oliver…" Alec soothed Magnus, who stirred next to him "Oliver started to spread rumors about Magnus in school"

"What rumors?" Jace quirked his eyebrow at Alec

"About Magnus sleeping around with everyone" the blonde boy opened his eyes wide in a shock. "Yeah…he wanted to get revenge on Magnus for leaving him…so he started to telling that things, and Magnus even if he was a bit popular then, he still was the new kid. And everyone believed Oliver and his dogs. I mean, wouldn't you believe Jonathan Morgenstern or Sebastian? They were hanging out with Oliver even if they were sophomores then. So yeah…that's how Magnus became a…you know…in school…"

"A whore?"

"He's not a… whore"

"Holly shit…" Jace exhaled loudly "This is so crazy…"

"Yeah, it is…" Alec kissed Magnus's hair lightly "Jace… I want you to drive Magnus back home and wait for him to get inside, ok? And could you…am…drive him for a few days? And can you talk to dad as well, if you won't be able to be with him…than dad will, ok?"

"Yeah, of course brother…I'll take care of him for you"

…

The ride back to Magnus's home was a bit awkward. Jace was still trying to understand everything what Alec told him and what he saw for himself. He never thought that Magnus Bane could going through such a terrible things in his life. He didn't wish so awful things his worst enemy. And Magnus was his friend now…Ok, maybe it was said too much, but he was ok with Magnus, since he was there for his brother. He was a family to him now.

He was glancing at Magnus from time to time, feeling his suspicious glances as well.

"He told you, didn't he?" Magnus spoke.

"Yeah…"Jace mused, and went silent again for a while "I'm sorry Magnus"

"For what?"

"For everything " Magnus looked confused by those words "Sorry for calling you whore for all those years…I thought…"

"You thought like everyone else" Bane interrupted emotionless, looking ahead through the car window "And I never cleared that I wasn't sleeping around with everyone"

"Still I'm sorry...and I'm sorry for what happened with Oliver...that was truly horrible"

"I'm sorry too" Magnus whispered, almost wanting Jace to not hear it "For calling you a dick for all those years. You never deserved it"

"Oh I think I did" he smiled at the sparkly boy "I was mean to you"

"So was I"

"You know…if getting to know you a bit closely…you're kind of cool guy Magnus"

"You know…if getting to know you a bit closely…you're not so annoying brat" Jace stuck his tongue out on Magnus, and the other boy only laughed.

"I'm glad" Golden boy started "I'm glad that my brother is with you. I can tell that you really love him…and I never saw him so happy before like he is with you"

"I love him truly Jace" Magnus smiled a bit, when Jace pulled over at his parking lot. "So…truce?"

"Truce" they shook their hands, before Magnus went inside his home.

Jace was driving back home with a small smile on his face. He called a truce with Magnus Bane. And maybe one day they could even become really good friends.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

If you're interested I started a sequel to MWAAF. "And They Lived Happily Ever After (or not).".

Ah, so what scene you wish to see next?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	12. Will they live happily ever after?

This is the one-shot, role play that I did with **MeishPV. **Hope you will like it

normal - Magnus POV (Intoxic)

_Italic - Alec POV (MeishPV)_

This is the first one shot, practically opening the one-shots from ATLHEA. More will come soon.

Enjoy reading:

**_Will they live happily ever after? _**

"**I remember…"**

As soon as those two, particular words escaped Magnus's mouth, the said man felt as his guts were twisting. His husband was looking at him with something unreadable in his beautiful blue eyes, something odd. Magnus could feel that his whole body is barely holding itself. He had a feeling that if Alec will be quiet longer, he would simply pass out, and not only from the pain he felt from those hits that Oliver served him.

"Alec…I remember…"

_"You. . . you came all the way here just to give me that crap?" _

"Crap?" Magnus thought that he misheard Alec, the boy was looking at him with a frown on his face "This is not a crap Alexander…I remember all…and I came back home…To you and Lily...to my family"

_"Came back?" Alec scoffed. His eyes had darkened almost it became pitch black. Then he chuckled humorlessly. "What another kind of drama is this Magnus? I can bear it, if you wanted to play and hurt me. But don't! Don't you dare involved 'my' daughter! You have no right to hurt her! don't give her the false hope and then afterwards you'll break her heart! He yelled at Magnus with an absolute rage._

"Alec…" Magnus whined, when tears built up in his tears, some of them were running his cheeks already. His husband had never looked at him with so much hate in his eyes, he had never spoke so hateful to him. "I love you. I love you and our baby. I love you. Please…please…this isn't a play…Oliver…he…I know he'd manipulated me! He drew my away from you! But I love you and our Princess…and I miss you! Please…I want to be with you guys…Please, Darling…please…"

Just then Magnus heard some voice that he hadn't know.

"Alec is everything ok?" Some black haired, tall guy with unbuttoned green shirt came to the hall of their home. Magnus was speechless. "Alec…"

Alexander has another man.

And then, Magnus, acted on an instinct, as the realization, pain and anger filled him. In one second he threw a punch on the poor man's face, making him fall to the ground, with a loud thud.

_"Jake! Are you okay?" Much to his horror, Alec went to the man that was lying on the floor. Blood had started to seep from its nose. Alec grabbed his shoulder and helped him stand up and keep his balance. Alec then turned around and glare at him._

_"What gives you the right to do that Magnus?! Why did you come back here and make all of this complicated! Don't you 'remember' what you said? We're DONE! We're over! The door is 'so' open for you to leave! Don't call me! Don't you freaking step your feet on this house ever again! I 'don't' want 'you' around me anymore! Nor I want 'you' to be around me!"_

Tears were streaking Magnus's face, as he watched the scene in front of him, when his mind understood what Alec had said. He covered his mouth with the hand, that a second before was on the other's man face. This was not the way Magnus imagined it.

"But Alexander…I love you…I was wrong! But Oliver had manipulated me into thinking that you were abusing me!" Alec's eyes widened at that "He kept telling me that you were abusing me…please…I was wrong…but don't…don't end what we had once! I love you more than anything, please…please…"

_Alec took a deep, fortifying breath as he tried to calm his raging heart. So he's the abusive now? And what hurts the most was that Magnus believed it. How could he? His heart was shattering with agony from what he heard. Sure, Magnus was easily manipulated because he couldn't remember a single thing. But the body and heart was supposed to remember, isn't it? They say, you may forget the memories, but your body and your heart will always remember. Why did it feel so wrong? Does that mean Magnus never truly loved him? Because he had forgotten every moment they shared? He remembered their love-making, how his body, soul and heart had soared into heaven when they became one. How his heart had stopped, his body went weak every time he looked at the gorgeous golden green cat eyes that was staring at him. How his own electrifying blue eyes mirrored his soul, his undying love for Magnus. How he sacrificed everything just to be with him. And yet, Magnus couldn't remember any of this feelings at all. Even his heart, body and soul had been consumed by lies. They say, if the body and heart had long forgotten, it's not true love._

_His body went numb at this realization. He couldn't breathe, he wanted to cry. It's been too much already._  
_'No! Alec! You will not shed a single tear for him again! Get on with it Alec! You had move on! You already have someone. With Jake, you won't have to go through any of this. He won't hurt you.' Alec thought. And with determination he held back the tears and looked at the man he once love._

_"No! You don't love me! You never did! Because if you love me, you should have seek me in the first place! But instead you seek him! Scratch that, if you really love me you should have listen to me in the first place! I told you I never wanted you to be near that man again! But you didn't listen to me! You met up with him! Because you love him! All this time, you never loved me! You just wanted to escape his abuse so you chose to be with me! I am just your bitch that you played and hurt! But Magnus! I am not your bitch anymore! I am not your bitch that you can come back with anytime you want!"_

Alec's words cut him open. It hurt more than any of Oliver's hit. He was about to throw up from all that pain, caused by Alec's words.

"You're wrong…do you remember how I told you that I see stars in your eyes?" Alec didn't respond to it "You are my star Alexander, the one that led me out of the darkness. You were the one who picked my broken heart, who glued it so it could beat again. You were the one who showed me that love can be beautiful…that it doesn't have to hurt" Magnus's voice was breaking. The Jake man, moved himself to the door, eyeing Magnus, before he turned to Alec, and whispered something. Alec only nodded after a while, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're right, I should have listened to you when you told me to stay away from Oliver. You were right, and I admit it's my mistake. But I'm just a man, a man that makes mistakes. I know I hurt you, beyond anything…I know this. And I know that simple 'I'm sorry' is not enough…but I know also…that you love me. I've seen the way you looked at me, when I still had amnesia. Those eyes were filled with love. And even when my mind didn't remember you, my heart was beating faster, whenever I saw you. My legs, were all jelly, just like the very first night we kissed, on your doorstep, after our first date. At nights, when I had dreamt about you, my body was on fire, screaming for your touches, for your kisses. For you. My mind was blind, but not my heart. I loved you, even when I didn't remember you, Alexander. And I will always love you"

_"Better start diverting that love to other man Magnus. Because I had moved on. Let's not hurt ourselves any longer. After all, you already have Oliver by your side who will always love you and be there for you. He must love you too much to went this far. And I . . . I have Jake. Jake won't hurt me. With him I won't have to go through with this any longer. We now have different lives, you with him. I, with Jake. Let's just all move on already."_

"No! I love you! Not Oliver! I never have loved him the way I do love you!" He tried to touch Alec's cheek, but the latter took a step back, brutally away from Magnus. This hurt Bane even more, if that was even possible "You are my heart, without you there's no me, Darling. I messed this up, I know. I take the full blame, even though I didn't know what I was doing. I know I have hurt you and our baby…but…I never loved Oliver so much as I love you. When I was with him, I felt empty inside…like my heart and heart wasn't there…" he made a long pause, followed with crying. In Alec's eyes tears danced as well. "I don't wanna hurt you anymore…so…please…look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore, that you don't want to be with me, that I mean anything to you now…tell me you don't love me anymore…and…and I leave you in peace…so you could be happy with that Jake…just tell me you don't love me anymore…"

_He fisted his hands so much that it hurt. His nails digging into his flesh, but Alec didn't care. He was breaking down inside. He didn't know if he could do it. He knew he said hurtful things towards him. But that was because of the pain, the frustration, the agony he felt all this time. The feeling of losing everything you love; was like losing the world. The horrible feeling of being alone in the darkness had turned him numb, frozen. And that drove him to talked back to Magnus. But this. . . can he really say that he didn't love him anymore? He could feel his heart raging against him. Rebelling against what his mind was telling him. But he needs to let him go. He shouldn't go through this pain again. He needs to. . ._

_He rose his head and looked him in the eye. Golden green met his blue one. Alec was clinging to his own sanity as he tried to force the words out. "I- - I don't. . . love you. . . anymore." Suddenly, everything became blurred. He couldn't see anything. He choked up and big tears were freely falling against his eyes as his knees went weak as he knelt on the floor._

It felt like someone was ripping his heart out, and stepped on it repeatedly, as Alec's words ringed in his mind. His whole world stopped at once. there was nothing more. He felt lost in the darkness, and there was no one that could pull him out.

He had lost him, lost him entirely…when it struck Magnus, his knees gave up and he kneeled next to Alec. His eyes were red now from all tears that rushed out of his eyes in one moment. He couldn't breathe, his chest was tightening. He was feeling like there was a glass wall between him and Alec now, a wall that separated them forever. Magnus knew that he had hurt Alec, but he believed, believed so strongly, that their love for one another is stronger than anything.

But now it seemed not strong enough.

Magnus took three deep breaths, that hurt his chest inconceivably, before he looked in Alec's eyes again. Pain was written all over Alec's face, and Magnus wanted nothing more than took it away from Alec.

And there was only the one thing he could to, to stop this pain, that he caused the man he loves.

"I…I…I hope…" he whispered, every word hurt him like a knife "I hope…you will…be happy with Jake…you deserve the whole happiness in the world…I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to make you happy. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to deserve your love…and I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I hurt you Alexander"

Magnus got up, holding the doorframe for a help. Wiping, at least a little the tears that ran down his cheeks. He took off the wedding ring, that he had founded in his mother's home, off his finger and handed it to Alec. When their hands touched, Magnus felt even more pain. Alec got up as well, gripping Magnus's wedding ring. Then, Magnus leaned down and captured Alec's lips, in the last, bittersweet kiss, mixed with tears, anger, and many more emotions.

"I will always love you" he whispered when they pulled away "You're my only love. Be happy with him…you deserve it…"

_Magnus turned around. With light footsteps he walked towards the door. As he made his steps Alec could feel his heart was slowly breaking, slowly drifting apart. This time, if he let go of Magnus there will be no turning back. Is this really the end? Did he truly see his future with Jake? Did he truly see himself spending the rest of his life with him? It may be true, that Jake can give him so much, so much love and beautiful life the world could give for. But he felt lost, empty and incomplete. His heart, his body and his mind was screaming for Magnus. Even though Magnus hurt him too much that he went through hell and darkness, his soul longs for him. He would rather be trapped in the darkness, even in hell, as long as Magnus was with him. He couldn't let him go now. If he did, everything will be over. His thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he heard a soft, click of the door. Magnus was gone. No! He started to panic. 'No! Magnus! Please! This isn't over!' He quickly ran and chase Magnus. He ran so hard as if his life was depending on this race. And he hugged Magnus so tightly, so tight that he thought he would disappear in a second. Rain started to pour between them as he finally gave himself free._

_"No! No Magnus please don't leave me! I love you! I don't care if were in hell or darkness, as long as were together! You're my only life in this world! Without you I would be nothing! Please! Please let give ourselves another chance! Please I love you! I'm sorry I lied! I have love you all this time and always will! You're the only man in my life!"_

It felt like a dream, a sweet dream that was meant to torture him with the most horrible way. But when he felt Alec's arms around himself, he felt…he felt like he's falling, falling into the light again. Into the light that was his Alec.

"You…you love me?" there was so much disbelief in Magnus's voice, as he turned to face Alec. "Oh my god…" they both sunk to the floor, holding one another in a tight grip, never letting go. Magnus was afraid that if Alec let him go, the darkness will engulf him again. "I love you so much…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…please…please…" he crushed his lips over Alec's in a hungry kiss "I love you Alexander…and I know I don't deserve you…but…but" he was saying between kisses "please…let me prove my love to you, let me prove it to you…I love you so much…"

_"Yes Magnus. I love you. I am sorry that I lied, I am sorry that I was too stubborn to believed you. But when you gripped the ring out, it broke my heart. And when you kissed me, I tasted heaven. This is where I belong, right here in your arms. No one else's. And yes, yes, we have eternal lifetime to prove our love for each other. In fact you could. . " Then he leaned in and whispered to his ear huskily. "prove it to me now."_

-  
_(outside)_  
_The loud pour of rain coupled with thunderstorm echoed in the whole house. But Magnus and Alec couldn't care as they were lost in their own world. They were lost in the darkness, but with each other they have found their light again. This light brought them to where they belong. In their own personal heaven. Finally, they have found their heaven, their own **happily ever after.**_

* * *

Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

MeishPV and Intoxic


	13. Why didn't you come back?

Another one shot for ATLHEA, where Magnus is having a talk about his absence with Lily.

Magnus belongs to Cassie, Lily is mine.

Enojy reading.

* * *

"**Why didn't you come back?"**

When Alec had brought Lily home next day, it wasn't like Magnus had imagined. His daughter refused to look, talk or even hug him, no matter how much Magnus begged. She was convinced that Magnus will abandon her again. She was clinging to Alec all evening, while Magnus tried to get some other reactions from her, besides cries and jerks. It took her whole week to become used to Magnus's presence in home and to understand that her daddy will stay with her and Alec. When she became sure of it, she started to cling to Magnus. Lily refused to leave his side for a second, still having in mind the possibility of Magnus leaving her.

"I love You Princess" he said to her at night, while they laid on her small bed.

"I love you too daddy" she snuggled up more to him. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry that I made you mad…"

"Mad?" Magnus was taken aback by those words. "I was never mad at you, sweet pea"

"You were" her voice was sad "That night, when you fought with Papa…before you… had the accident…"

"Princess…" he looked down into her blue eyes, tears were gleaming in them "That night…I was too much stressed…and tired…but I wasn't mad at you"

"You said you didn't want me…" at that Magnus's heart broke in million pieces.

"Kitty, that's not true. I lied then, I was stressed and tired" he kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean it. I love you more than anything. And you are my sweet, little, baby girl. I always wanted you. And I couldn't live without you. You are my precious, little Princess"

"Then why didn't you come back to me and Papa…when you woke up from that long sleep?"

"I hit my head pretty badly during that accident" he was explaining "And when I woke up…I was thinking that I'm fifteen again"

"Like uncle Max?" she popped in.

"Yes, like uncle Max" Magnus stroked her hair "And I thought that I was…I was with someone else than your Papa"

"You weren't with Papa all the time?" she looked confused at him.

"No" Lily looked thoughtful for a while "I had another boyfriend before"

"Was he pretty? Like Papa?"

"Princess, there's no prettiest man than your Papa" he poked her nose lightly, making her laugh "And there's no prettiest girl than you, baby"

"You're pretty too, daddy"

"Thank you, sweetie"

"So you were all the time with that man?" she asked, laying her head on Magnus's chest, like she used to, before all this mess.

"Yes, but finally I remembered you and Papa"

"Daddy?" she asked, before she closed her eyes "You won't leave me and Papa, again?"

"Never again, baby" he pressed his lips to the top of her head "You and Papa are my everything. I love both of you so much.

"We love you too, daddy"

Magnus was spending every free moment he could, with Lily. He tried to rebuild the bond, they had once. And after a while, Lily started to act around him like she used to. Once again, she was seeing Magnus, as her loving daddy.

"_I love you, Daddy"_

"_I love you too, my baby girl"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know it was short. And in my mind it was played way better, but I hope you liked it.

Soon, I'll write Alec's and Magnus's fight. And then one-shot about Oliver.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	14. Pour your heart out

A/N: Here's the fight Magnus and Alec had, that led to their made up.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Pour your heart out"**

It's been two months since Magnus was back home with his family. Two months of trying to get their trust and love back. And as much as he was succeed with Lily, with Alec it was a different case.

Of course, in front of their daughter, Alec was being all nice for Magnus, calling him lovely names, like he used to, so Lily wouldn't suspect that something is truly wrong with her parents. But when she wasn't look, Alec was giving a cold shoulder to Magnus. They didn't speak about anything, since the night Magnus had come back.

Magnus tried so hard, to get Alec to talk. He knew that they can't bolt everything inside of them. They have to talk about it. But Alexander was too much stubborn. It's like he's been ignoring every word that had left Magnus's mouth.

To say that Magnus was pissed off about it, was an understatement. It was only a matter of time, before he'd snap.

And the day finally had come.

Lily was out with Isabelle and Simon, they'd took her to see some cartoon movie in Cinema. So it was a night only for Magnus and Alec. Before all this mess, an opportunity like that, would make Magnus all happy and horny too. But tonight, he was shaking with an anger and fear. Anger, because he had enough of this cold attitude of his husband, even if the said man had right to act like that. And fear, because he was afraid what Alec can say to him.

Magnus was playing on the piano, the song he had written for Alec, all those years ago, about their love. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, when he hit every next key. Then Alec came inside the home.

"Where's Lily?" he asked, standing in the doorframe of living room.

"Isabelle and Simon took her to see some movie" his husband nodded and moved to his study. "Alec?"

The blue-eyed man, looked at him with the coldness in his eyes. It's like an ice were shooting from them, straight into Magnus's gold-green eyes.

"What?" even his voice was cold and without emotions.

"Can we talk?" Alec remained silent, and only looked annoyed "Please, talk to me. It's been 2 months Alexander"

"You done?"

"Why won't you talk to me?!" a loud cry left Magnus's mouth. He stood up and moved closer to his husband. "Please…do you want me to get down on my knees and beg? Say a word and I'll do it. I'll do everything you want me to, just please talk to me!" Alec still was all silent. "We used to talk about everything…"

"You used to love me" he finally said.

"I still love you! I've never stopped loving you!"

"Really?" a trace of mockery was heard in Alec's voice "Last time I checked you said you would be better off without me and Lily!"

"What I said that night was a lie!" he shouted. Alexander fisted his hands so much, that his knuckles turned almost white.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt?! You broke my heart then!" tears left Alec's eyes, when he was glaring Magnus "It felt like you've ripped my heart out!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know those words won't change anything" Magnus's voice was breaking with sobs. "When I realized that night, what I said, I was coming back…I was driving back to beg for your forgiveness, Alec…"

"Sorry isn't enough!" he spat back. "You hurt me and my baby with those words! Do you know, she was blaming herself for your leaving! She thought you didn't want her! That you don't love her!"

With that Magnus's legs gave up. He dropped down to his knees to the floor, face hidden in hands.

"And when you woke up from your coma, she was so happy! So happy that you'll come home!" he was shouting more "She said to Izzy that she prayed, and promised to the God, that if you'll wake up, she'll never make you mad again! Do you know how much I've broke her heart, when I told her you're not coming back?! Do you have any idea?!"

"I'm sorry" Magnus was whispering repeatedly.

"Do you know how much have you hurt me?! When you threw your wedding ring at me, after I told you we're married?!" Alec felt too much anger now, to stop. He saw, that he's hurting Magnus with it, but he couldn't stop. He needed to shout everything what was inside his broken heart. "Do you know how much it hurt when you were claiming that you love **HIM**?!"

"I know, I know…but I've never truly loved him! Not the way I love you!" Magnus got himself up from the floor, and tried to come closer to Alec, but the latter took a step back. That broke Magnus's heart more. "I know I've hurt you…"

"When you were with him…do you know how hard it was for me to watch you all lovey-dovey with him?" Alec's voice was filled with sobs, and growls. His eyes full of pain "It made me sick, when I saw you kissing him, or holding his hand… You'd acted like I and our love never existed, like I wasn't in your hear ever. Like you have never loved me! I wanted to die! That's how much it hurt me!"

Magnus sprinted to Alec, and threw his arms around him, pressing him strongly to his chest. The other man was struggling, hitting Magnus's chest with his fists, trying to get away from him. But finally he gave up, and let himself being held by Magnus. Bane's shirt, was soaked from Alec's and his own tears, as they both sunk to the floor. Desperately holding each other's in arms, as if the other was about to disappear.

"I'm so sorry" Magnus was whispering into Alec's skin, as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck. "I know what I've done is unforgivable. I'm so sorry. I had hurt you, and it's gonna torment me for the rest of my life"

Alec only let out a loud sob, tightening his arms around Magnus's slim frame.

"Without you there, I felt empty…I felt like I've been running around in some glass world, separated from my heart and soul…From you…from my love" He rose his head and looked into Alec's blue eyes, now red and glassy from tears. His own must have looked the same. "I love you, and my heart belongs to you and Lily…and I can't live without any of you. You are my life. I love you, and I will, till the last beat of my heart"

"I love you too, I never stopped…even when you hurt me so badly…I still love you"

Alec crushed his lips over Magnus, making the latter gasp in a surprise. But Magnus didn't protest to that kiss. He let Alec lead everything, he didn't want to do something that could hurt his beloved man. He slipped his tongue inside Bane's mouth. The kiss wasn't any loving. It was desperate, hungry, filled with pain, tears, and this unconditionally love that both of them had for one another.

Alexander's hands slipped under Magnus's shirt, and rolled it up. The latter understanding the meaning, quickly disposed his shirt. His husband followed his suit. In no time, both of them were naked, and once again admiring each other. Alec lifted Magnus, and moved them to the bedroom, that was unused for a long time.

"Just be gently with me" Magnus said, after Alec had prepared him "I haven't done it for eight months"

"What?" Alec was clearly confused "You and him…"

"I've never let him touch me this way. It felt wrong, I always faked a headache when he wanted to do it" Bane caressed Alec's pale cheek "I didn't let him touch me like that, since I was teenager…"

"That son of a bitch lied to me…" Magnus rose his head and captured Alec's lips with his own in a soft kiss.

"Let's forgive about him, my love" Alexander smiled a little, and pecked Magnus's lips. "Have you…and Jake…"

"No. I couldn't…when we tried…it felt wrong for me"

"Let's not think about it now, and never again. It's you and me now" Magnus's voice was soft "Please Alexander, make love to me"

…

"I know, we won't ever get back to what we had" Magnus said, later that night, when they were laying in the bed, face turned to each other, looking into their eyes. Magnus was having his hand over Alec's heart, and the other was stroking his hair. "I know this, I know I messed up a big time…but can I ask for a second chance?"

"Do you love me?" Alec asked.

"With all my heart" he kissed Alec's knuckles.

"And I love you" his voice was soft, yet you could heard a small pang of pain "And I want us to try to be happy again…you, me and Lily…to try again…"

"Thank you, my Angel" Magnus kissed lightly Alec's lips, in a loving way "Thank you for this chance. I swear on our love, that I won't ever hurt you, and our baby. I love both of you so much. You guys are my everything"

From that night, Alec was slowly opening his heart again for Magnus, to finally let him back inside for good.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

There will be one two more one shots. One about Oliver, and the other about Alec's and Jake's goodbye.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	15. I could never replace him in your heart

A/N: In this one, Alec and Jake are talking for the first time, since Magnus came back.

Jake and Lily are mine, Alec and Magnus belongs to Cassie.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**I could never replace him in your heart"**

The day was truly nice, the sun was warming Alec's face, as he was sitting in the local cafe. The light breeze was licking his cheeks, when he sipped his black coffee. Today, was the day, he was meeting Jake, for the first time for three weeks. He hadn't seen him since the night Magnus came back. Truth to be told, he wanted to meet with Jake, but he didn't know what he should say to him. Alec didn't even know what he could say to Jake, to not hurt him. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. Jake didn't deserve to be hurt by him.

"Hey" he heard a familiar voice behind his back. Next, Jake sat down in front of him "How's it going?"

"Good, I guess" he smiled a little at him. Then, the awkward silence formed between them, before Alec decided to break it. "I feel like a dick, for not calling you for so long"

"It's ok" Jake reassured him, grabbing his hand in his own, and brushing it gently "You must have been confused that night. I mean, who wouldn't be. Your ex…I mean your husband came back out of nowhere, when you started to moving on…everyone would be lost in this"

"I'm so sorry" Alec squeezed Jake's hand "I don't know what to say more"

"You don't have to apologize" the other man, brought his chair closer to Alec's and placed his arm around Alec's shoulder. "How are you and Magnus?"

"We're not together" Jake's eyes were puzzled "I mean, he lives with me, but that's only because of Lily. She needs both of her parents. And I like it that or not, Magnus is her father too. But…but me and him…I think it's a case closed"

"I think you're lying to yourself" by that Alec was taken aback.

"What?"

"I've seen the way you looked at him that night" Alexander looked into his green eyes, that sparkled in the sunlight "He hurt you so much, but yet, when your eyes landed on him, they were filled with love. You may say to yourself, that you don't want to be with him, because he hurt you beyond anything. But you love him. Truly love him. Believe me. What you two have it's the true love, that writers are describing in their books, something that doesn't happen very often. Yet, you have it"

"But he hurt me" Alec's voice was quiet now, and tears were slowly escaping his eyes. "And my daughter"

"Yet, you love him, the same way you loved him for all those years, right?"

"Yes" almost an inaudible whisper came out of his mouth.

"You know" he started, with a barley heard pain in his voice "I think I knew it all along. No matter how much you'd like me, maybe even loved me, I could never replace him in your heart. He would always be there, like a third person in our relationship"

"I'm sorry…I wanted us to work out"

"I know, and I wanted it too" he stroked Alec's hair lightly " But we weren't meant to be together. You are meant to be with Magnus, no matter how much you deny it now. You love him. And I think that you should try to work it out with him. You deserve to be happy Alec, and I know that Magnus is the only one that can make you happy again. Just let him inside your heart, again"

"You think so?"

"I know so. As much as I'd like to be the guy that makes you happy, I could never be the one for you, and I know this." Jake kissed the top of Alec's hand, making him slightly blush. "Because your heart belongs to Magnus forever"

"But I don't wanna lose you" Alec tugged Jake's hand more to himself, and with the other he caressed his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere" the beautiful smile crept onto the lawyer's face. "I'm still here, for you. Whenever you want. I don't want to lose you too, Alec. You're a great guy, and the first one that I'm feeling good around. That I can be myself around"

"So what are we going to do now?" Alec asked unsurely.

"Just because we're not together, that doesn't mean that we can't see each other" Alec was confused "I still want you around. So, how 'bout we stay friends?"

"Yes, I'd like that, very much" Lightwood smiled widely at him, granting a wide smile from the other man too.

"Great" Jake looked at his watch, and cringed his nose "I gotta go, or your dad is going to fire me"

"I'll see you?" Jake nodded.

"I'll call you, so we can go for some coffee or so?" he leaned down, and kissed Alec's cheek "Bye. And Alec, let yourself be happy with Magnus again"

"Bye, Jake. And thank you, for everything"

Later, when Alec was back at home, Lily and Magnus were eating dinner.

"Papa! You're finally home!" Lily jumped off the chair and bounced straight to Alec's arms. "Where were you?"

"I met with my friend" he kissed the top of her head.

"With Jake?"

"Yes" Alec saw, in the corner of his eye, that Magnus scowled at this, but didn't say a word.

At the evening, when Alec finished reading her bedtime story, Lily looked up at him, with quizzical look.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"But you won't leave daddy, for Jake, right?" Alec tugged her in covers, and kissed her forehead. Then he looked into her eyes, blue into blue, and whispered.

"I won't leave your daddy. _I love him_"

In that moment, Alec realized that Jake was right. He couldn't replace Magnus in his heart, no matter how much Bane have hurt Alec.

_Because Alec loved Magnus, and will love him forever._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, and the last one will be about Oliver, because I really want to write about his own demons.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	16. Demons of love

A/N: And the final one shot. The scene from 'Sick Love' chap. 21, from ATLHEA

WARNING: This one shot contains...mental problems. Feel warned.

Oliver is mine, Magnus belongs to Cassie.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Demons of love"**

The air was heavy around him, filled with breaths, some faster some slower. He could hear perfectly the racing beat of the other's heart. It was turning him on. He could smell his sweat from fear, when he was pressing a blade to his beautiful, caramel neck. If he'd press strongly, he could make a cut, and then he could taste the sweet blood of his lover. He could take him then, roughly like he used to. Savoring every scream of his, every beg to stop. Then he would beg him for more, because he loved how Oliver was taking him, with force.

'_But you love him'_ a light voice spoke in his head _'You don't want to hurt him'_

'**But he deserves his punishment'** more firm voice said '**He wants to leave you for Alec'**

"No he loves me. You love me, you love me, you love me" Oliver repeated.

'**He doesn't love you**' the firm voice said once again '**He loves Alec, not you**'

"You're wrong! He loves me! Maggie loves me! He always had, Maggie loves me!"

'**He never loved you**'

Oliver was breathing heavily, blood was boiling in his veins, as he looked up at Magnus. His golden-green eyes, were opened wide, pupils dialed from something, that Oliver hadn't seen in years.

_**FEAR **_

'_Let him go_' the light voice seemed to reason him '_If you love him, let him go_'

'**No! He must stay with us! We love him truly! He belongs to us!'**

"I love you" he stated firmly "And you will stay with me, forever!"

"Then kill me" it came out from Magnus's mouth "Because I rather die, than be with you!"

'_He's afraid of you. Let him go. You don't want to hurt him, you love him, and you don't hurt people you love'_ the light voice stated firmly _'Don't hurt him'_

Something inside of Oliver, made him drew the blade away from Magnus's neck. When he saw the blood, rolling down his skin, he wanted to hurt himself.

'_You hurt him, he's going to hate you now. Don't hurt him more'_

"I would never hurt you" his voice now was softer. His hazel eyes gleamed, as there were tears building up in them. "I love you Magnus, love you so much"

"Stop it…I don't love you!" he took a step away from Oliver, breaking his heart a bit more "You hurt me beyond anything! You've manipulated me into thinking that I'm with you! That I love you! You drew me away from the people I love the most! From people that loves me! You manipulated me! You used me! And for that I hate you, I hate you so much!"

'_Apologize to him, make him understand'_

"Please…" tears were running down his cheeks. "I only did it to keep you with me! I love you so much! I know you love me too! Not him! Me, you love me!"

"No! Get that to your sick mind! I love only Alexander, and I will always love him. I love Alexander, and I'll be with him"

'**He won't. He's Yours. He's ours' **the firm, cold voice spoke in his mind, making Oliver voice turn cold too. He felt that his emotions are fighting with each other, same as those voices in his mind.

"What if he won't take you back?. Thought about it? He won't take you back now, because you are mine! Only mine!"

"Then I'll be alone, but I won't be with you for sure! Never again! And I swear if you try to come close to me…"

"Maybe I should take care of him first…and your daug…"

"Touch them and I'll kill you!" He felt Magnus's fist on his jaw, before he landed on the floor with a loud thud, hitting his head. Something warm, and wet, covered the back of his head. Something sticky.

Then something in his mind changed, the voices agreed for the first time.

'_**You can't live without him'**_

"I love you Maggie…please don't leave me…I can't live without you"

It was like something was moving him, without his consent at first. He grabbed the scissors in his hand. When his eyes, and mind realized it, he understood, that he truly can't live without Magnus. He had to keep him, or he had to die.

It went so fast, he pressed the blade to his wrist and slit, then he did the same with the other. Magnus looked at him shocked,

"Please don't leave me…I love you…"

Blood was dripping fast from his wrists. Tears streaking down his cheeks, and he was looking at Magnus with a begging in his hazel eyes.

"I love you Maggie, I love you…tell me you love me…"

"I love you Maggie, please…please…don't leave me…I love you…" more and more blood were dripping from his wrists, before he faltered and dropped down to the floor. Something was tearing him apart inside of his body. He was feeling cold and hot at the same moment. All his vision became black. His mind was filled only with the desire to keep Magnus with him, by all means. "You belong to me! You belong to me!"

'**He belongs to us! He belongs to us! He is ours! And he will be ours forever!'**

"You are mine! You are mine Magnus!" he screamed to his lover, as his demon demanded from him. "You're always going to be mine, and mine only. You're mine forever!"

"I hope you will rot in a hell for what you've done to me! You're dead to me!"

There were some voices around him, moves, some people.

Oliver closed his eyes, he was falling into the beautiful dream.

Before the darknes engulfed him, he saw in his mind Magnus, whispering to him.

'_I love you Oliver'_

"I love you Magnus, forever"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Thank you all of you who read this one-shots, and both originals stories. Who reviewed, followed, and favorite-d it. It was a pleasure to write it for you.

With this, I'm finally closing the series of 'MWAAF, and 'ATLHEA'. I'm gonna miss it, the characters that I've created and the plot.

Anyway. I hope you liked it.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
